¡Qué explotas!
by RoseDaliaMalfoy
Summary: Todo empieza con Ron y Harry aburriendose en una clase de Transformaciones y termina con Draco con un puñetazo en la cara. ¿Como? Pues leanlo.


¡Que explotas!

...

Bno, este es un One Shot, asi que no habra mas capitulos o si no se, espero que les guste. La historia pasa en el tercer año.

Disclamer: Los personajes y lugares son de J.K Rowling, la trama es solo mia.

...

Hermione Granger iba de camino a clase de pociones, junto a Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnigan y Parvati Patil. Acaban de salir de hablar con Minerva, no obstante...

Harry Potter no estaba con ellos debido a que Minerva le estaba echando una bronca por estar mandandose notas con Ron.

No era la primera vez que ocurria, ni la primera vez que Minerva les pillaba.

Estaban en clase de transformaciones. Esa clase la compartian con Slytherin.

Lo que paso fue que, estaban en medio de un examen sorpresa, dibujando a Minerva como si le estuviera explotando la cabeza.

Cuando ellos dos se aburrieron y vieron que quedaban 5 minutos para que se acabara la clase, empezaron a molestar a Hermione, cortesia de Harry:

_Harry: Hola Mione!_

_Hermione: Hola, Harry, ¿no deberias estar haciendo el examen?_

_Harry: Si, ese era el tema, ¿nos podrias decir las preguntas?_

_Ron: ¿A que mola el dibujo de Minerva?_

_Hermione: Harry, no te voy a decir las preguntaas._

_Ron, ¿que narices te pasa en la cabeza?_

_Ron: Si yo te contara..._

_Seamus: ¿De que hablais?_

_Ron: Pues lo de siempre, intentando que Mione nos sople algunas respuestas._

_Seamus: Ok._

_Parvati: ¡Ey! ¡Faltaba yo! Por cirto, bonito dibujo._

_Hermione: ¡ESQUE NADIE ESTA HACIENDO EL EXAMEN!_

_Parvati: Herm, cielo, de verdad creerias que alguien estaria respondiendo a ¿Que diferencia hay entre un animago y un hombre lobo? O por ejemplo,¿que caracteristicas tiene ser animago?_

_Hermione: Pues veo que soy la unica._

_Ademas, esas 2 son __muy faciles__.L__as diferencias claras de los animagos pues, a diferencia de los hombres lobo es que estos ultimos se transforman involuntariamente y no poseen control sobre sus acciones._

_Y, a diferencia de magos normales, no conservan la razón humana __y podrian matar a su mejor amigo._

_Y la otra es la capacidad de transformarse en un animal, conservando el pensamiento humano y la capacidad de razonar, aunque no tienen capacidad del habla._

_Esta capacidad no es innata (como en el caso de los metamorfos) sino que se obtiene por medios mágicos._

_Harry: ¡Gracias, Mione! ^-^_

_Hermione: ¡Mierda!_

_Seamus: ¡Minerva nos ha visto!_

_Ron: ¡Que viene!_

_Parvati: ¡Esconded la nota!_

_Hermione: ¡Ay, madre...!_

_Ron: ¡Escondela tu Harry!_

_Harry: Ya la tengo._

-Señor Potter, - dijo Minerva-¿podria darme la nota que acaba de esconder debajo de su tunica?

Toda la clase comenzo a reir.

La clase termino, se pusieron a recoger, iban a salir cuando Minerva dijo:

-Potter quedese.

Preparanse para lo peor.

-Me parece una gran irresponsabilidad por su parte. En medio de un examen.

-Pero, ¿porque yo?

-Porque usted tenia la nota,- dijo tajantemente.- 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Mientras tanto, en los pasillos de Howgarts.

-Sangre-sucia, nunca crei que te veria hablando en un examen.- dijo una voz arrogante que ella conocia muy bien.

-Pierdete, huron- respondio Ron, protegiendo a Hermione.

-¿Porque deberia de hacerlo, comadreja?- respondio Draco.

Hermione apreto los puños.

-Porque sino te arrepentiras, Malfoy- dijo Seamus.

-Mira como tiemblo, Finnigan.- le reto.

-¡Ya esta se acabo!- grito Seamus.

-No lo hagas, no te mereze la pena.- dijo Parvati.

-Pero a mi si- dijo Hermione sombria.

-¿Granger, por fin admites que te intereso?

Eso fue el colmo para ella.

Se echo encima de Malfoy con toda la furia posible y le asesto un puñetazo en toda la cara, haciendo que le sangrara la nariz.

Se levanto, se sacudio y se dio media vuelta y se fue con sus amigos.

-Como se te ocurra volver a...- dijo Malfoy.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y le apunto con la varita.

-Como te vuelvas a meter con mis amigos, te juro que esto no sera nada comparado con lo que te hare.

-Tranquila, Mione.- le dijo Ron.

Esta le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias por protegerme Ron.

...FIN...

Espero k os gustase, si recibo muxoooos reviews puede que haga otro capi, pero no se bss ^-^

**Reviews**


End file.
